1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front suspension structure for use in front engine cab-over type motor vehicles, off road type four wheel drive motor vehicles and the like, and more particularly, to the front suspension structures of a type having a front member on which a steering gear of rack-and-pinion type is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the front suspension structures of the above-mentioned type is shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 7-205833.
The front suspension structure of this publication comprises generally front and rear members which extend in the direction of the width of a vehicle, and a pair of side members which extend in the direction of the length of the vehicle to connect opposed ends of the front member with those of the rear member. With this, the structure has a generally rectangular shape. Each side member has a front end vertically spaced from the front member, and thus a vertically extending connecting member is disposed therebetween for connecting the front end and the front member. On the front member, there is mounted a steering gear of rack-and-pinion type. A (front) differential gear is arranged behind the steering gear.
With adoption of this front suspension structure, the steering gear can be easily mounted on the front member without giving special consideration to the positional relationship between the differential gear and the steering gear and to the position where suspension links are arranged.
However, due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned front suspension structure has failed to satisfy users to the full. In fact, when the vehicle is running on a rough road, it tends to occur that the front member of the front suspension structure bumps strongly against projected things on the road. Thus, in a severe case, the front member becomes largely deformed. In this case, the steering gear on the front member is damaged.